


step aside and see the world

by Pyrix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrix/pseuds/Pyrix
Summary: Collection of PoR drabbles.





	step aside and see the world

Soren found Ike under a tree, staring out at the setting sun. The light cast a soft glow across his face and for a moment he looked so peaceful that Soren almost couldn’t bring himself to interrupt him. Almost. “Ike,” Soren said. The man turned to face him, and the shadows shifted with him as he stood. 

“Soren,” Ike said. For all that he was occasionally painfully obtuse, he seemed to know why Soren had come to find him. “You heard.”

Soren’s mouth flattened into a look that Ike categorized as about an eight on the Soren Displeasure Scale. “You weren’t going to tell me?” he asked, and Ike winced at the frost in his tone. He was closing off again, withdrawing into himself like a turtle—that wouldn’t do.

“I figured you would find out before I left,” Ike admitted, “So I didn’t bother.” He took a few steps towards Soren, and when he didn’t back up he took a few more. He looked down at the mage, the one person who knew Ike for who he was and loved him for it anyways, and made a decision.

Ike lifted Soren's wrist to his mouth, pressed his lips gently against the soft skin below the palm. He could feel Soren's heartbeat, the way it thudded through his body, how it went faster and faster like a horse running through an open field. "Come with me," he said. Soren looked at him in disbelief for a long moment, long enough to make Ike pause and draw back. Before he could apologize and leave, however, Soren broke the silence. 

"Yes," he said. His voice was wet. "Anywhere you go, I will follow." His slender hands reached up to wrap themselves around Ike's own and they stood there like that, quietly, because sometimes you didn't really need to say anything. Just breathe. 

Tomorrow they would set out at dawn, no maps or roads to follow but their own. But for today, Soren's trembling fingers rubbed slow circles into Ike's palm, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> title from twister from kh lol. disclaimer: have not actually played these games, youtube is my god.


End file.
